Human World
The Human World (人間界 Ningen-kai) is where Humans reside and it is the main setting of Toriko and where the majority of the story takes place. The Human World takes up only 30% of the planet's surface while the other 70% is known as the Gourmet World, a vast and dangerous realm where no regular human would dare tread. The Human World also has a population of around 31.2 billion people. The Human World suffered catastrophic losses and severe change after being attacked by the Bishokukai Boss Midora, who unleashed a horrific attack dubbed Meteor Spice upon the Human World, resulting in severe environmental and economic losses and turning over 80% of the Human population into victims (luckily the loss of Human life was kept to a minimum). Nonetheless, this basically resulted in the end of the Gourmet Age and returned the world back to how it was during the Gourmet War. However the famine was eased singlehandily due to the efforts of Toriko and Komatsu, the former who literally rained down a Rain of Food across the entirety of the Human World. Map Culture Gourmet Age The Human World's countries and culture are somewhat similar to those of Earth in terms of society and structure, however the world completely revolves around food, with cities and countries having mostly restaurants and rare Ingredients as their primary source of income and even food-themed architecture is quite prevalent, with the most notable food-themed city being Gourmet Town, which is the largest city in the Human World. It appears that the people of the Human World primarily use a mixture of the real world English and Japanese language or both as their standard written language, which is evident in their documents and signs; their culture and architecture is also much like modern western society in the real world but with some obvious oriental influences.HumanWorldAffected Food is viewed as important and sacred in human beliefs, with even temples and religions established for the worship of food and for revering the "Gourmet God" Acacia. Post-Gourmet Age After the fall of the Meteor Spice, many countries received serious damage and many of the once great gourmet-themed landmarks and cities have fallen to rubble, including Gourmet Town the once glorious symbol of the Gourmet Age. The future cultural state of the world is currently severe. Economy Gourmet Age In the Human World, the main form of currency is mainly referred to as "Yen" (the name of Japanese currency in the real world) and functions much like real yen does. The only difference is that all currency has food imprinted on it, such as notes having a picture of "meat on the bone". Almost all gourmet ingredients and related items are incredibly expensive and some are worth more than even the most priceless gems. Post-Gourmet Age After the fall of the Meteor Spice, the Human World suffered severe economic losses that could not even be measured due to the loss of land and resources, creating economic disarray. Government Gourmet Age The Human World has numerous monarchs and political figures which reign over different countries in the Human World and most of the countries are part of the United Nations (much like in the real world), however the primary power of the world appears to be the global organization, the IGO. The IGO is mainly responsible for the mass production of most of the world's ingredients, keeping civilians safe from dangerous beasts, and farming rare and dangerous plants and beasts in their Biotopes in order to produce and improve ingredients. Because of their importance to the Gourmet Age, the IGO is viewed highly in the world and appears to hold even more power and influence than the United Nations, having a total of 360 nations as members (far exceeding the United Nations member nations).2 However not all countries are affiliated with the IGO, a notable example being the crime infested kingdom of Jidal. Countries that are too poor to pay the Gourmet Tax are also unable to become members of the IGO, however the IGO annually offers them a stable supply of ingredients around Christmas. The Human World also has a strict set of laws known as the "Eight Gourmet Laws" which were designated by the IGO, as such even the theft of food or performing any food-related crime is considered a terrible act, and the punishment for doing so will result in the accused being sent to one of the Three Great Gourmet Prisons. Post-Gourmet Age During the invasion by the Bishokukai, many of the IGO directors were murdered by former IGO director Uumen Umeda who along with Vice-President Shigematsu was secretly a member of the sinister organization NEO and President Ichiryuu died after receiving a fatal blow from a Blue Nitro, leaving the organization with serious losses. This only grew worse after the fall of the Meteor Spice which caused great damage to the IGO Headquarters and many countries around the world, leaving governments everywhere in distress as they try to sort out the severe losses worldwide. Geography Pre-Gourmet Age From Coco's findings after the Meteor Spice incident, it is implied that the Human World is in fact the remnants of a planet that looked similar to present-day, real-world Earth (although with somewhat differently shaped continents) which was hit by a meteorite made of a parasitic mineral that was capable of growing by absorbing its surrounding energy. The meteorite embedded itself in the core of the Earth-like planet and, over several hundred million years, grew out enveloping much of the planet's surface and drastically increasing the size of the planet. The areas covered became the Gourmet World and the original planet became the Human World. This also resulted in an explosion in the variety of creatures and ingredients in the Gourmet World, beginning the new world's Cambrian Period. The only thing that remains of the old planet, the central Human World. All that remained of the original planet is the central area of the Human World whose continents appear to be the same ones the original planet possessed long ago, indicating that this section of the planet was pushed away from the center and forced back on to the new surface of the planet and into its own small section during the planet's formation and growth in which the mass of the meteor began encroaching upon everything. Gourmet Age Terrain While some parts of the Human World's terrain is similar to Earth, there are regions which are extremely dangerous and appear to border on the impossible by our world's standards. Such examples would include the extraordinarily cold and deadly continent of Ice Hell, the massive vegetable garden growing in the clouds known as Vegetable Sky, the nearly bottomless canyon known as Heavy Hole which is known for its intense level of gravity and most notably the numerous locations around the world which are in actuality ingredients themselves, such as a lake made completely of sweet jelly, the forest of chocolate Chocolate Fon-jyu and the frozen and tasty mountain range of Ice Cream Mountain. It should also be noted that the Human World alone (not counting Gourmet World) is vastly larger than Earth, even having continents that are twice the size of Eurasia and these make up only less than 10% of the planet's surface area. Flora/Fauna The flora and fauna of the Human World is definitely far from similar to those of Earth as large and powerful beasts are known to inhabit different parts of the Human World, even some plants are known to be carnivorous and posses abilities and features that makes them seem more like animals, however these creatures, despite their impressive strength, are far from being anywhere near as strong as the creatures of Gourmet World which are known to be horrifyingly powerful. The strongest creature in the Human World has a capture level of 100, and is used as a benchmark for other Capture Levels. Although not all the creatures and plants of the Human World are known to be vicious as there are some that posses unique and sometimes helpful abilities which can even aid the sickly, such as the animals from the country of Life. Post-Gourmet Age After the fall of the Meteor Spice, several of the natural environments within the Human World and the creatures that once dotted the landscape have apparently been annihilated, leaving vast lifeless wastelands where they once were. These environmental losses are only worsened due to the previous attack by the Four Beasts which destroyed many regions and habitats during their attack. This has resulted in severe food shortages unlike any seen since the Gourmet War. However, upon returning from the Gourmet World, Toriko and Komatsu started to alleviate the famine and devestation with their tremendous bounty that they had caught within the Gourmet World. Category:Locations Category:Human World Category:Canon to Fanon